The Phantom of the Opera
by KittySpazway
Summary: Ken learns that the drama class is have auditions for a play and tells the rest of the Ducks. When Julie asks him what the play is, and he tells her that it is 'The Phantom of the Opera.' She gets excited and convinces the rest of the team to audition.
1. Prologue

A/N- Okay this is going to eventually be a Julie/Charlie fic. It is going to contain the rest of the Ducks and even Linda. If you like Linda, do not read this because there will probably be Linda bashing. I am co-writing this with Chelsea, (AKA C-chan96). Neither Chelsea nor I own the Ducks; the people at Disney do. We don't own 'The Phantom of the Opera' either. Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber and his people do. If adn when we are able, we will probably update every week. I hope you enjoy, and please review to let us know what you think. Talk to you soon.  
  
Chelsea (C-chan96)'s A/N- Hello world! *crickets chirp in the background*...Dang...tough crowd...Just thought I'd say hello, and I hope you enjoy the story. *grins like an idiot*  
  
-Prologue-  
  
The Ducks were sitting around the Eden Hall lunch table, munching on ther respective lunches, when suddenly Ken rushed to the table and sat down. Averman turned to the out-of-breathe Asian boy.  
  
"What's up, Ken?" He asked.  
  
"I had to stay late for tech theater...We're doing 'Phantom of the Opera,'" the teen said.  
  
"Hm, sounds like fun..." Charlie said with a tinge of sarcasm.  
  
Julie looked up at Ken. "Did you say your doing 'The Phantom.'?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ken asked.  
  
"I've always wanted to be in that. It was one of my mom's favorite plays. I swore that I would be in it somehow." Julie said with a cloud crossing over her face.  
  
"Hey, we should all try out! That would be so fun!" Connie said with a smile.  
  
"Heh... no, no, no Cons. Bad idea," Charlie insisted.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"  
  
"Eh, I don't sing."  
  
"And the world's a better place because of it," Adam said with a grin.  
  
"Hey, shut your face, Banks," Charlie said with a mock glare.  
  
Julie looked up at Connie and then the other guys. "Wait guys, that is a great idea. It would be fun."  
  
"Fun?" Charlie asked. "I would think humiliating is more accurate, but its an in the eye of the beholder."  
  
"Charlie, have you ever sung in public before?" Julie asked him, ignoring the rest of the team.  
  
"I'll give you a cookie if you can guess," he said, taking a bite of pizza as he held up one of the two cookies.  
  
She grinned sweetly at him, "No."  
  
"Wow, mighty perceptive, aren't you? Well, in all fairness enjoy your cookie," he said, handing the cookie over.  
  
"Thank you!" She said, "Now I have a deal for you."  
  
"Is that so? Please, do enlighten me of this deal," Charlie said.  
  
Julie was busy eating her cookie, she looked at him with innocent eyes, "What?"  
  
"Aw, you're not gonna tell me?" he asked, feigning heartbreak.  
  
"Tell you what?" She asked, still concentrating on the cookie.  
  
"The deal," he said taking a sip of his coke as they continued ignoring the other Ducks.  
  
"Oh yeah," she said, "Give me a sec."  
  
He blinked and waited a few second, "...Well?"  
  
She put the last of her cookie in her mouth, looked at him, and smiled. "Okay. I really want to do this play. But I would feel better with the whole team being in it, so that I'm confortable with the people I'm working with. This is were my deal comes in. Want to hear it?"  
  
Charlie looked at her warily. "Yeah," he said uncertainly, "I think..."  
  
"Okay. You really want to get a triple deke past me, right?" she said playing with her hair.  
  
"Well... yeah," he said, his worry mounting as he began to figure out where this was going.  
  
"If you try out, I'll tell you a way that might help you," she said.  
  
"He let out a groan, "But can't you just tell me and PRETEND that I tried out? I doubt it'll make any difference anyways."  
  
"NO!" she said, "You don't know that you can't make it because you've never tried."  
  
"Oh, trust me, I do," Charlie said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Fine, you'll just have to figure it out on your own then," Julie said.  
  
"That's not fair..."  
  
"If your not going to help me, I'm not going to help you," she said smuggly.  
  
"Crazy how that works..." he said to himself. "Fine, fine. Even though I know it's pointless, I'll humor you. But ONLY because I need to improve my game, that's all," he insisted.  
  
"Thanks Charlie," she said and then turned to ken. "Hey Ken, when are tryouts?"  
  
"Tomorrow after school you pick up the part you're auditioning for, and then next week you try out," Ken answered.  
  
"Cool, thanks Ken," she said and winked at Charlie.  
  
"How exciting...I can hardly wait," he said with minimal enthusiasm.  
  
Julie laughed, "Oh come on Charlie, you're going to find that you have fun."  
  
"Bah," he said with a grin.  
  
"Fine, be that way. But at least try to have fun," she said, looking at him pathetically, "For me."  
  
He let out an exaggerated sigh, "Fine, fine. I'll TRY."  
  
"Thank you Charrrlie," she said and hugged him.  
  
"Bah; hush your mouth Jules," he said lightly, sipping his drink.  
  
"Why?" she said sweetly.  
  
He held a finger to his mouth and leaned over and whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He grinned impishly. "So can I!"  
  
She looked at him with a confussed look on her face. "Keep a secret about what?"  
  
"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a very good secret, now would it?" Charlie asked.  
  
"He has a valid point," Averman said, nodding and sipping through his straw.  
  
"Bug off Averman," Julie snapped.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said and shut up.  
  
"And don't call me ma'am," she continued.  
  
"Yes ma....Julie," he said and continued sipping through his straw.  
  
"Thank you," she said and then turned to Charlie.  
  
"You know Charlie, you said I wasn't being very fair a few minutes ago. But now YOU'RE the one not being fair. You bring up a secret but then you don't tell me what it is after I said I can keep it," she said.  
  
He shrugged. "I am the exception to every rule," he said jokingly.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," she said.  
  
"Yes, I know," he said with a grin.  
  
She looked at him and then rolled her eyes. She then looked up and saw something and grinned. "I'm going to go talk to Linda."  
  
He shrugged. "Go ahead; knock yourself out. It's your braincells, after all."  
  
"I'm just curious about details of your relationship," she said grinning evilly.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm just curious," she said.  
  
"It's not all that interesting."  
  
"I just want to know what your like outside of hockey," she said.  
  
"Just as an opening tip, there's not much to tell; life and hockey have difficulty co-existing with me," he said with a shrug.  
  
"I was kidding Charlie. I'm not going to talk to her. I just wanted to get your attention," she said.  
  
"Hm, that wasn't very nice," he said.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know any other way to do it," she said softly.  
  
He grinned, "No prob."  
  
She grinned back at him, looked at her watch, and sighed. "I guess we should get to class."  
  
"Meh, class is over-rated," he said with a grin.  
  
"I agree, but if we don't go we can't play, and if we can't play I can't tell you how to get past me with your triple deke. So don't you think we should go?" she resained with him.  
  
"Minor deteal..." he said with a shrug.  
  
"You wanna play, you got to go to class," she said.  
  
"I personally think that's a stupid rule, but oh well. No one listens to me anyway," he said jokingly.  
  
"You're right," she said.  
  
"Shush, you weren't supposed to say anything..."  
  
She laughed and grinned big at him, "Come on, let's go to class."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"I do," she said. "In that case, let's go," he said.  
  
She smiled at him and then stood up, walking out of the cafeteria and to their class.  
  
Okay, well that is the prologue; the rest will get better. I promise. You'll just have to hang in with us and review. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please review; it means a lot to us to know what you guys think. Talk to you soon. 


	2. Chapter 1

Liz's A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. We both really appreciate it. Like I said, this is just the beginning of the story. So it will get better. Sorry it has been so long since we have updated, but both of our computers have been sick so we haven't been able to type up the stuff. But now they are better and we should be updating pretty regularly. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. We really appreciate it.  
  
Chelsea's A/N: Lalala...Yeah. Sorry...I've kind of been lazy. Liz sent me part of the chapter and told me to add my A/N and take care of the replies to the reviews. Do I? Of course not. Why? Because I'm lazy and bad and silly. So yeah. Sorry. ^_^  
  
Hotashell99- Aww, you really think so? Lol...I'm glad to hear it. Makes me feel all happy inside. ^_^ It makes Liz feel happy inside too, but I'm the one who replies to reviews, therefore my words goes. ^_~ Lol. So you read it during class? Silly girl. Little rebel! ^_^ Lol...infinity is a lot of times to write 'great' on a board. ^_^ Hehehe...oops. Sorry for leaving you hanging like that. *bashful smile* Heh. Don't slip!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- I agree; Charlie and Julie rock my socks. RAH FOR LINDA BASHING! DIE EVIL RAT-WOMAN! *shifty eyes* Sorry. That slipped. Lol...I hope you like the chapter. ^_^  
  
Allie- Yes, yes...Another story by me, the Chelster. *gasps* FINISHING a story? What a SHOCKING concept! I don't understand! Lol...Yes...Liz'll keep me on track; she keeps the angst away. I can occasionally write non-angsty things. Humor actually used to be my genre before I fell in love with writing angst. ^_^ Lol...Don't tell Liz to make me listen to the Carpenters; she might actually do it! Lol...just kidding Liz. *pats Liz's head* ^_^ Heh. Thanks for the review  
  
Amy77- I (Chelsea) just saw it over Spring Break and I thought it was awesome. My co-author Liz has grown up with and adores it more than my brain can comprehend. ^_^ I actually have her Phantom CD sitting in my room from the last time she was over...I wonder if she knows it's gone...hehe...sorry. Back to your review. I'm glad you liked the Charlie bits, and I hope to make a Charlie/Julie fan out of you yet! ^_~ Lol...I hope you like the chapter! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- Nope. We don't own the Mighty Ducks OR Phantom of the Opera.  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Charlie walked up to the room with the other Ducks. The day had come, and Julie had dragged him to pick up a part.  
  
The drama teacher smiled at the group of teens. "Are you all here to pick up your parts?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Unfortunately..." Charlie said in a deadpan voice.  
  
Julie whacked him in the arm.  
  
"Yes we are," Julie said.  
  
The lady smiled. "Alright. Do you have an idea of the part that you would like to audition for?"  
  
"Anything that doesn't require singing or dancing, and has minimal stage time," Charlie said grimly.  
  
"Oh give me a break Charlie. This is 'The Phantom.' There's not a part that has minimal amount of singing and dancing. If you're going to be that way, I'm going to pick the part," Julie said.  
  
Charlie shrugged half-heartedly, "It was worth a try... can't I be an extra or something?"  
  
"NO!" she said to him.  
  
She then turned to the teacher, "Raoul."  
  
"Who's Raoul? Does he do much?" Charlie asked.  
  
"He's Christine's boyfriend. He sings, but most of the time it's with the rest of the cast. There is only one major song that he sings, and that's with Christine," she said, and then turned back to the teacher again, "and that is whom I would like to audition for."  
  
"Oh...um, okay..." he said blankly in response to her 'description.'  
  
"Good boy. Don't worry I'll help you," she said and wiggled her eyebrow.  
  
He nodded and began wondering what he was getting himself into by listening to Julie. "Works for me."  
  
"That's what I thought," she said. "Come on, we're going to go work on this."  
  
"Yes your highness," he said cheekily, accepting the script of the part he was auditioning for.  
  
Julie laughed and got hers, and then led him to her dorm. She put on her soundtrack and they sat down and listened to it. When it was over Charlie was feeling better about it, and they decided what song they were going to sing. She was going to sing 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' and he was going to sing 'All I Ask of You.' For the next week, they practiced their songs after school until finally the day came that they had to audition.  
  
---A Week Later---  
  
"You ready for this, Charlie?" she asked nervously.  
  
"No, not really. But I can PRETEND I am," he said.  
  
She laughed, "Well, at least you're not the one going first."  
  
"Yeah, you can break the ice for me!" he said, grinning impishly.  
  
"You're forgetting that I'm singing with you," she said.  
  
"Details, details..." he said with a grin as he shrugged.  
  
She laughed and then paled when they announced it was her time to go up. "You better be somewhere that I can see you during this."  
  
"Yes ma'am..." Charlie said, saluting her jokingly as he grinned.  
  
She rolled her eyes and went up to the stage, looking at the teacher, "I'm trying out for Christine, and I'll be singing 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again.'"  
  
The drama teacher nodded. "Alright dear."  
  
She turned and looked for Charlie and couldn't find him, and she felt a small wave of panic wash over her. Where'd he go?  
  
Charlie fought his way into her sight and watched as she grew nervous. He wondered if she could see him.  
  
Finally she saw him coming towards her, and she smiled; she started relaxing and began to sing.  
  
'You were once  
my one companion ...  
you were all  
that mattered ...  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered ...  
  
Wishing you were  
somehow here again ...  
wishing you were  
somehow near ...  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here ...  
  
Wishing I could  
hear your voice again ...  
knowing that I  
never would ...  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could ...  
  
Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle ...  
  
Too many years  
fighting back tears ...  
Why can't the past  
just die ...?  
  
Wishing you were  
somehow here again ...  
knowing we must  
say goodbye ...  
Try to forgive ...  
teach me to live ...  
give me the strength  
to try ...  
  
No more memories,  
no more silent tears ...  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years ...  
Help me say  
Goodbye'  
  
The entire time she was singing, Julie had been staring into Charlie's eyes and Charlie into hers  
  
He gave her a warm smile when she had finished.  
  
She grinned back and turned to the teacher.  
  
The teacher gave her a smile. "That was beautiful, Julie. Good job."  
  
"Thank you." she said and walked to the side of the stage to wait for Charlie's turn.  
  
He walked up and grinned. "That was awesome, Jules!"  
  
"Thanks," she said. "Ready for this? You know we have to kiss a couple times."  
  
"I do now," he said jokingly.  
  
"So what part are you auditioning for, sweetie?" the drama teacher asked Charlie.  
  
"Uh...Jules? What are we singing again?" he asked, going blank.  
  
Julie rolled her eyes again and said, "He is auditioning for Raoul, and he and I are going to sing 'All I Ask of You.'"  
  
Charlie nodded. "Yeah, what she said."  
  
The teacher laughed lightly and shook her head, deciding not to question. "Alright then."  
  
'RAOUL:  
  
No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.  
  
Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . .  
  
CHRISTINE:  
  
Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .  
  
Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
  
RAOUL:  
  
Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . .  
  
CHRISTINE:  
  
All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . .  
  
RAOUL:  
  
Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . .  
  
Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
  
CHRISTINE:  
  
Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . .  
  
BOTH:  
  
Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . .  
  
CHRISTINE:  
  
Say you love me . . .  
  
RAOUL:  
  
You know I do . . .  
  
BOTH:  
  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
  
(They kiss)  
  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . .'  
  
When they broke out of the kiss they just set there and stared at each other.  
  
"Great job, you two," the teacher said, smiling brightly. "You have good chemistry."  
  
Julie didn't move.  
  
"Both of your auditions were wonderful, and results will be posted by the end of the week," the lady continued.  
  
Charlie blinked slightly and turned to the teacher, nodding blankly. He cleared his throat, hoping to break the silent tension as the teacher moved on with auditions, oblivious to the two teens.  
  
Julie turned about three different shades darker than Averman's hair and turned, walking out of the room rapidly.  
  
Charlie blinked again and walked in the other direction, only half- conscious.  
  
What was that? 


End file.
